Final Hour
"Final Hour" is the sixth and final episode of Season 4, the 42nd episode overall, and the series finale of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera and Alec risk everything to stop the future soldiers and their devastating plan. Kellog, despite a loose alliance with Kiera, has plans of his own. All factions clash violently in order to determine which path the future will take. Plot Overview Work in Progress Kellog kills Vazquez, frustrated with her for turning down his offer to rule the future with him. In her last dying breath, however, she reveals that he is her father. Kellog then displays some conflicting behavior for a moment, but soon reverts back to his old self. When the portal is activated and tethered to his dark future, Kellog steps through with the refurbished Quantum Device, knowing that he has no future in this timeline. The moment he steps through the portal, his future is destroyed, which then leaves the portal tethered to another future. Kiera uses this last opportunity to travel through it with the other Quantum Device. After Alec reveals that he had tampered with Kellog's device in the previous episode, Kellog is shocked to realize that he has traveled further into the past, surrounded by Native Americans in a forest. Knowing that he no longer has access to advanced technology to use the device again, Kellog's fate appears to be sealed. Kiera reappears inside a building, and notices that Kagame sits before her. She initially assumes that Liber8 has dominated this timeline, as Kagame would otherwise be incarcerated. To her surprise, Kagame does not even know what Liber8 is, but then recalls stories that Julian used to tell him as a child. Stories about an uncivilized past and a movement known as "Liber8", and then about the time traveling woman known as Kiera Cameron. Suddenly, older Alec rushes over to join this awkward conversation, slightly dismayed that he missed Keira's return. He then explains to Keira that her efforts have been a success and this timeline has ultimately turned out for the better. Kiera asks if her son is here, and Alec takes her outside to see him. As they walk through a park (which has been named in Carlos Fonnegra and the VPDs honor), Alec explains what had transpired while she was away. They eventually reach a fountain and observe Sam playing on the other side. Overjoyed, Kiera attempts to go over to him, but Alec stops her. She is confused at first, but then realizes the harsh reality. Another Keira, the one who would eventually be born in this timeline, goes over to join Sam. Kiera may have finally returned to 2077, but it is no longer her 2077, and therefore not her Sam Cameron. Alec tells her that despite this, Kiera has created a vastly better future for him to grow up in, free from the oppression of the Corporate Congress. She cannot be with him, but that is the "price of love" that she must pay. Kiera tears up at this realization, but ultimately nods in understanding. The two of them watch the loving family from across the fountain, among the vast futuristic city of the new and better future. Cast and Characters Starring *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra *Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Roger Cross as Travis Verta Credit Only *Ryan Robbins as Brad Tonkin *Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza *Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Credit Only Guest Starring *Terry Chen as Curtis Chen *Ian Tracey as Jason Sadler *Kyra Zagorsky as Vasquez *Michael Eklund as Zorin *William B. Davis as Future Alec Sadler *Catherine Lough Haggquist as Nora Harris *Brian Markinson as Jack Dillon *Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame Co-Starring *Garfield Wilson as Weaver *Sean Michael Kyer as Sam Cameron *Vladimir Ruzich as The Traveller *Jonathan Lloyd Walker as CMDR Bradley *Roxanna Fernandes as Time Marine Grimes *Ronald Selmour as Piron Guard Zack *Scott Ateah as SWAT *Lloyd Bateman as SWAT *Cody Laudan as SWAT *Byron Brisco as SWAT *Clay Virtue as SWAT *Darryl Scheelar as UNICOP *Randy Lee as UNICOP *Jeffrey Aro as UNICOP *David Jacox Jr. as UNICOP *Hugo Steele as Piron Guard *Dan Rizzuto as Piron Guard Quotes To be Added Notes To be Added ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes